Super Spectacular Inui Juice Hidden Hyper Remix
by angelkatchan
Summary: This is how Gakuto and Oshitari show their love for Atobe. Well, it's one way anyway. Possible crack and mentions of nakedness.


A/N: a little something written for a friend who poked me many times over for something Gakuto/Fuji/Inui. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Also, I still have no hope in ever owning these boys.

Super Spectacular Inui Juice Hidden Hyper Remix

"Are you sure you brought the right thing?" Gakuto held up the bottle of colourless liquid. Really, it looked like regular water. "It doesn't look like much."

"Trust me; it's everything you asked for. It's my latest recipe: Super Spectacular Inui Juice Hidden Hyper Remix!" Gakuto was almost blinded by the glint from Inui's glasses.

"Really Inui, you need to choose a better name for it." Up to that point, Fuji sat quietly, reading over the menu. The restaurant was out of the way; there was less chance of anyone walking past to see this. Gakuto knew that if he was caught, he'd either get 100 laps, or be off the regulars. This was a chance he was willing to take; something had to be done.

"Before we can let you walk out with that, there are some papers you need to sign. It's nothing major; just some legal documents."

"What legal documents? You never mentioned anything about that!" Gakuto couldn't help but yell that last part.

Fuji's eyes opened, scaring Gakuto half to death. "Yes, legal documents. It's just explaining that we aren't responsible for anything once you take the bottle out of this restaurant."

"Fine, I'll sign them. What does this say anyway?" Gakuto, pen poised to sign, stopped as Fuji explained exactly what he was signing.

"It just points out that we are not responsible for any illness, injury, or unexplained sexual urges while under the influence of the product. It also states that we've explained the possible side effects and that you have been given the proper phone numbers in case something was to happen. Once you leave this restaurant, you will be the one responsible for what happens. Are you sure this is what you want?"

If Gakuto thought Fuji with his eyes open was scary, Fuji spouting legal jargon with his eyes open was down right terrifying. He tried not to let it show, but was afraid he couldn't keep it up. He was about ready to run out screaming. This was worse than Atobe when he couldn't find something to wear.

Inui, thankfully, spoke up, forcing Gakuto to look away from Fuji. "There is the manner in which this will be used. It needs to be stated on page 3 section II, line 7. Just fill that in, sign, and the bottle is yours."

"It's nothing major, just a little fun. Atobe has been moping around saying that no one loves ore-sama, and frankly, we're sick of it. If anything, we just want to knock him out for a bit to give us some peace." Gakuto looked from Fuji to Inui "Did you say unexplained sexual urges?"

Inui smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile. He looked like a mad scientist, minus the lab coat. Fuji chuckled. That's the only way Gakuto could describe the sound. It wasn't a laugh; it was more like the sound an elder made when a child was doing something cute.

"It seems the last test group found the need to play tennis in kilts, compare how hairy each others legs were, stare at nothing but a tennis ball for two hours then eat ice cream till the store kicked them out. Clean up after that was not pretty. That is why we're warning you."

"Are you sure this will work on Atobe? He has a pretty tough constitution." Gakuto was beginning to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

"Don't worry about it," Fuji replied. "If this was strong enough to get Tezuka on the roof of the club house naked, singing into the bottom of his tennis racquet, it's strong enough for Atobe."

Gakuto couldn't help but ask "Is there video tape of that?"

"Video tape Atobe and we'll trade. I'm curious to see what his reaction would be." Surprisingly, this came from Inui. Fuji didn't argue though.

"Don't worry, if anything like that happens, I'll make DVDs for everyone." Gakuto finished signing the papers and grabbed the bottle once more. "Are we finished here?"

"That's all. Please let us know how it all turns out." Fuji and Inui left to pay their portion of the bill. Gakuto sat for a moment, wondering how he was going to get Atobe to drink this.

Leaving the restaurant, Gakuto stopped at a store to purchase a somewhat expensive bottle of water. He'd switch the water in the bottle for the stuff he got from Inui. Then he'd make sure he was the one in charge bringing drinks to next practice. Putting the new bottle in his bag he dug out his cell to call Yuushi.

The phone rang. It rang again. What was taking so long? Yuushi usually picked up right away. The wait was killing him. When Yuushi finally answered, Gakuto jumped, almost dropping the phone.

"Yuushi, what the hell took so long?"

"I was in the shower. How did things go?"

Gakuto couldn't help but picture Yuushi standing there in nothing but a towel, water dripping from his shoulders, towel almost falling off his hips.

"Gakuto, I'm wearing pants." Gakuto could hear the laughter Yuushi was trying to contain when he said that.

"Oh. Damn. Anyway, yeah, I have it. You owe me though. Not only did I have to pay them, I had to buy something to hide it in!"

"Don't worry Gakuto. I'll make it worth your while. What else did they want other than money?"

"Can you get your hands on a video camera?"

"Do you think we'll need it?"

"We could. They want a tape of it though. From what they said, we should expect something interesting. Enough to keep Atobe quiet for a while. Morning practice is out; it's better to wait till afternoon practice."

"I'll do whatever you ask of me Gakuto. If you want to do this in the afternoon, then that's when it'll happen. Are you almost home?"

"I'm just walking up the stairs now. Gotta get off the phone. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"I'll be there. Remember Gakuto, it'll be worth it."

"It'd better be. I would hate to have gone through all of this for nothing." Hanging up, Gakuto opened the front door of the house. His brother was already asleep, same with the nanny.

Atobe may complain that no one loves him, but truthfully, his whole team cared about him in some way. This was just Gakuto and Yuushi's way of showing that they cared. He hoped Atobe saw it that way. The last thought through Gakuto's head before he fell asleep was _I hope we don't get killed for this_.


End file.
